The present invention relates to the general art of land vehicles, and to the particular field of mats and covers for land vehicles.
Many people take great pride in their automobile. These people often go to great lengths to maintain their vehicle in top operating condition. These people also often go to great lengths to keep their vehicle looking good.
A vehicle's finish can be damaged by many factors. The environment can be quite punishing to the finish of any vehicle that is left uncovered for any significant periods of time. Sun, wind, rain, snow, sleet and, of course, hail, can damage the finish of an automobile. Not everyone can store their vehicle inside. Accordingly, the art includes many examples of portable covers for automobiles.
However, the finish of an automobile can also be damaged while the vehicle is in operation. Rocks, grit, and the like, can impinge on the finish of an automobile and mar that finish. However, the inventor is not aware of any cover that can be used to protect the finish of an automobile both while the vehicle is being stored and while the vehicle is being operated.
Therefore, there is a need for a cover for a land vehicle that can be used for either storing the vehicle or protecting the vehicle while it is being operated.
Off roading has become a very popular activity. In this activity, the vehicle is driven in areas that generally do not have roads. While this is an attractive pastime, a vehicle operated in this manner is subjected to extreme conditions. In addition to the above-mentioned hazzards, the vehicle often becomes covered with mud and grime during this activity. This mud and grime must be removed if the finish of the vehicle is to be protected. However, the inventor is not aware of any cover that can be used to protect a vehicle during operation of the vehicle in a manner that might expose the vehicle to extreme conditions, as might be found during an off road experience. Since some of the attraction of such activity is the high speed nature of the operation, any cover that is used must be securely fastened to the vehicle to withstand the conditions to which the vehicle and the cover will be exposed. However, in order to be efficient, the cover must be easily removed for cleaning, or the advantages associated with the cover may be vitiated.
Therefore, there is a need for a cover for a land vehicle that can be used to protect the vehicle while the vehicle is being operated in an environment that may include dirt, grit or other objects that may damage the finish of the vehicle. There is a further need for a cover for a land vehicle that can be used to protect the vehicle while the vehicle is being operated at high speeds and will remain in place during such operation, yet will be easy to remove.
Still further, since not all vehicles are the same, and not all uses of the same vehicle are the same, the most efficient use of a cover will be realized if the cover can be modified to fit a large variety of vehicles, or to change for different uses of the same vehicle.
Therefore, is a need for a cover for a land vehicle that can be used to protect the vehicle while the vehicle is being operated at high speeds and will remain in place during such operation, yet will be easy to modify.
Still further, a vehicle owner may want access to various portions of the vehicle, such as the trunk or the engine. With presently-available covers, the entire cover must be removed to obtain access to some parts of the vehicle. The cover must then be replaced for use. This can be cumbersome and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a cover for a vehicle that can be adapted and modified as necessary to provide efficient access to certain portions of the vehicle while still protecting the finish of the vehicle.